


My Beloved Human

by LordMeyer



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Speciesism, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: Read SCP-2703 before reading this.





	My Beloved Human

**Author's Note:**

> Read SCP-2703 before reading this.

“So…” The creature scratched her feathery, bulbous head with her three-clawed leg, as she had no arms to do so, “What are you again?”

“A human, Madame.” The young girl covered her face, to hide her embarrassed blush, as it was illegal on their planet.

“Right, right. From E-ear-at…”

“Earth, Madame.”

“Yes, thank you. And for how long have you two been dating?”

“Five months, nine weeks, thirteen days, six hours, forty-nine minutes, twenty-two seconds, twenty-three seconds, twenty-four sec-” The other being joyfully screeched at the top of her five lungs, nuzzling her beak on her girlfriend’s cheek and tenderly caressing her back with her blue tentacle (which was also her favorite tentacle).

“It’s been so long already? Time sure flies!” She lovingly scratched her soulmate’s chin, in a way no one in the entire galaxy could. As the couple displayed their love, the other alien simply averted her gaze, squinting her eyes and covering them with her wings.

“I see…Koun’tess, dear, may I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure!” She gently beaked her girlfriend’s lips “I’ll be right back, my love!” In a fraction of a second, both aliens had disappeared, leaving the young red-haired girl alone in palace two million light years away from her house in Cork. “I always forget she can do that.” She said.

“What…are you doing?” They could finally speak their native language, as they now were in a different plane of existence. “A human?”

“Her name is Siobhan.”

“I am not even going to attempt to pronounce that.”

“It’s really easy! First you have to place two of your tongues in your larynx and-”

“That’s not important!” Her eyes had went from a glistering gold to a bloody red, and her veins became visible despite all her feathers. “You are really doing…things with that…thing?”

“Aimp’ress.” She sternly placed her red tentacle on her shoulder “What I do with my partner is none of your business.”

“But…a human! It’s basically an animal! How much does it even live, five days?”

“I already told you.” Her grip became tighter. “Not. Your. Business.”

“People will judge you! You can’t walk around Kant’bekkia with that thing under your wing!”

“They already did. Besides, we started a union with their planet. They should start getting used to them, because they are going to see them around much more once they start coming here. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someone to go back to.”

“No.” Aimp’ress’ eyes became completely black, as she began foaming from her beak. “I don’t want something as filthy, pathetic, weak and hideous as a human on my goddess-damn planet!”

“Enough is enough!” Her voice was full of rage. “I am tired of your anthropophobia!”

“I AM the one who is tired of seeing that thing on my planet!” Aimp’ress began to violently shake, puking multi-color vomit as enormous cysts simultaneously explode in her intestines due the centuries of repressed anger. “I am going…I am going to kill that human!” An unbearably loud screech resonated within the empty plane of existence, ended only by the violent slap of a tentacle.

“Stop it!” Koun’tess yelled, as she kept on slapping her former friend. “I won’t let you talk like that!” Each slap was stronger than the last one, as she began to use all five of her tentacles at once. “Why do you always act like this, why can’t you just…let me be happy, for once?” Tears started to flow from both of their faces.

“I just want to be happy…” Aimp’ress’ eyes went back to being golden, although her tears barely showed it.

“Do you think I don’t?” She cried “Do you really think I don’t want you to be happy?”

“Then why do you always try to stop me from reaching happiness?” 

“Because…” She lowered her gaze, drying up her tears with her wings. “Because I want to be the one…” Her voice had become feeble, trembling; as if the angry, hateful demon that was within her body had been replaced by a scared child. “I want to be the one to make you happy!” Her voice cracked. Koun’tess stared at her, with tearful eyes.

“Aimp’ress…” Her anger too had been replaced by sadness.

“For the last five hundred years, I have been in love with you, since when the first moon shone its gentle light on your ivory horns. Do you remember? The first time we met? When you barely had feathers and your tentacles were still so short despite your age?” She smirked at those unforgettable memories.

“They are quite big now, aren’t they?” She said, as used the same tentacles to wipe away the tears on her friend’s cheeks.

“They are…” Aimp’ress slowly embraced her. “I’ve always been by your side, haven’t I?” She gently caressed her horns with her own tentacles. “Yet, you never loved me the same way I do.”

“I am sorry, but we can’t choose who we fall in love with, can we?” Aimp’ress let go of her, and slowly backed away.

“You love that human, right?”

“I do.”

“Then go back to her. I’ll come back soon.”

Koun’tess hesitated, staring at her without uttering a word, with pain in her eyes. But after a few minutes, she disappeared. Aimp’ress however, made a choice. She chose to remain there, where time does not exist, and to wait simply for two things: for the human to die, or for her love to vanish. And as she waited for either of these to happen, she was left on her own, only in company of herself. Eventually, she stopped thinking.


End file.
